Studying Biology
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella is bored at home. Charlie is working double shifts, and she's home alone. Until Edward shows up and decided to alleviate her boredom by studying Biology. With his favorite subject. Just a one-shot.


_**Studying Biology**_

**Rating: **_M – Like, no joke. M!_

**Disclaimers: **_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters inside the book. They belong to S. Meyers. I own the plot line and the characters I come up with._

**Warnings:**_ This has sexual activities, so I advise any munchkins to not read it XD_

**Summary:**_ Bella is bored at home. Charlie is working double shifts, and she's home alone. Until Edward shows up and decided to alleviate her boredom by studying Biology. With his favorite subject._

**A/N:**_Would you believe, as I was falling asleep last night, I came up with this and it haunted me? I now have to write this sexy one-shot with a – what do you call it – experienced(?) Edward and a stuck-in-this-situation-Bella(?)_

* * *

Bella let out a sigh.

Here she was; home alone and nothing to do. Charlie was working double shifts tonight, and Bella was just in her room laying on her belly, and thinking of what she could do. She didn't know when Edward would be here as he had to hunt tonight.

So here she was, sighing to release boredom. How she needed a life..

''Bella?''

The human girl turned her head to see Edward standing by her open window in his trench coat and that crooked smile she loved so much. Edward's eyes were a light Topaz; signaling that he had just fed.

Bella gave a smile herself. ''Hey, Edward. Have fun?'' She raised her eyebrow at him.

Edward gave a slow nod of his head as he examined his human's attire. Bella had on her regular tank top with no bra – the usual, and her boy shorts – the usual again. But this night, it seemed so different somehow. That's when he realized; they were alone in this house.

''Yes. Emmett found a bear and mooed at it to get him into a chase. It was quite hysterical, actually.'' Edward confessed as he shrugged his coat off and set it on the rocking chair, and toed his shoes and socks off.

Bella grinned and rolled her eyes at the thought of the bear Cullen doing that to an actual bear, and wasn't that surprised when she envisioned it. ''Why am I not surprised?''

Edward grinned again and asked the obvious; ''Are you alone?''

Bella nodded her and flipped herself over; unknowingly giving Edward a lovely view of her belly and legs, to which he enjoyed himself. ''Yes. Charlie's working double tonight, and I'm so _bored_.'' Bella sighed out dramatically.

Edward chuckled at his human. ''Well how about I try to help erase that boredom for you, love?'' He propositioned.

Bella perked her head up off the pillow with a hopeful expression. ''Will you?'' She begged him with her brown eyes going big.

Edward grinned deviously, and Bella saw it, and wondered what he was thinking. ''Yes.'' He walked over to her gracefully and cat-like. ''It's something we can do together, love.''

Bella looked him over and noticed his eyes became a shade darker, and his grin became more devious if it was possible. ''And what's that?'' She asked slowly.

Edward crawled on top of her, making her brown eyes grow a little wide, and her pupils dilate a tad. 'We can study my favorite topic in Biology, actually.'' He told her easily.

Bella had a feeling that she knew where this was headed. ''And that is?'' She drug out the last word carefully.

Edward leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers. ''The human body.''

Bella didn't know whether she would like the studying, or hate it.

* * *

''Aah!'' Bella exclaimed and arched off the bed as much as she was allowed to. Bella still wasn't sure whether to enjoy this ''studying'' or glare a hole in her boyfriend for doing things with that wicked tongue.

Edward held her down easily by her slim hips. He continued his ministrations with nipple, making Bella moan.

''How is this studying?'' Bella said with difficulty.

Edward released the abused nub and smirked at his victim. ''Because; we're learning more about the reproductive system in this lesson. You're learning what you like, and judging by your sounds; you love it.'' He told her seductively before going back to his mission to make his human forget her own name.

Bella made a choked sound as he bit her nipple. ''How can I study, if my hands are tied?'' Bella unintentionally whimpered out.

Her wrists had been confined by her tank top and attached to a rod of her headboard. Bella couldn't fight him on that as he had melted her into a pile of goo before he did it. All Bella had on were her boy shorts. Edward had discarded his own shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers only that showed his own excitement at what he was doing to his girlfriend.

Edward chuckled around the nub in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue to tease her further. It worked wonders as Bella completely forgot about her previous situation. His little teaching technique went on until Edward craved for more.

He released her and crawled up her body to give her a scorching kiss that left her even more breathless. Edward moved his hands down her body, making her writhe like eel until he reached the top of her shorts. He broke the kiss for Bella to breathe heavily.

''Do you want to stop?'' Edward asked her, trying to reign in his control and be a gentleman. He didn't want to force her into it if she didn't want it. Bella still came first. Even before his vampire's pleasure.

Bella looked into his dark eyes and lifted her hips slightly as a signal to continue. She didn't trust her voice and she was blushing madly. Edward gave her a crooked grin, and slid off the offending material and dropped it on the floor. He knew it was Bella's first time, so he would go slowly. It was his first time also, but he already knew what to do. It was his instincts that told him. Bella had no instincts like that, and most likely knew nothing. He never saw any books in her room about it, or saw any pamphlets on the subject, nothing.

He leaned down to the crook of her neck and gently gave a kiss. He didn't want to bite her at all, only mark her so others would see that she was his. As he did this, she slid his fingers slowly up and down her thigh to relax her. It was working as she hadn't tensed at all and unconsciously let her smooth legs fall apart to make room for Edward and his body to step in between them. Edward speedily removed his own boxers and released a breath of relief from the pressure.

Edward teased her by sliding two fingers slowly inside of her, making Bella gasp in surprise. The coolness of his fingers collided with the hot warmth that drove Edward half-insane. That and she was tight.

Bella couldn't stop moaning, or groaning when her boyfriend stated to move his fingers. Edward leaned away from his claiming mark on her neck.

''I think you're studying just fine, don't you think, Bella?'' Edward whispered to her.

Bella wanted to growl at the vampire, but couldn't stop her noises enough to do so. That or she really didn't want to. The thought didn't wipe away any of the obvious pleasure she was feeling. She was close to the edge of that peak, and she knew that it was an orgasm. She moaned louder when Edward used those talented fingers to touch something inside of her that made her jolt and tense her body as she had an orgasm for the first time.

Edward knew that if she was completely relaxed, that when he eased himself inside of her, it would be easier for her to grow accustomed to his larger-than-average size. He slid his fingers out gently and his human groaned at the loss, making him grin wider in satisfaction. He lifted her legs and settled them around his waist and she automatically locked her ankles together. It amazed Edward that she knew how to do that, but nothing else. That was perhaps her instinct.

Edward positioned the tip of his straining erection at her opening, and slowly eased his way in. Bella tightened around him at the intrusion, and Edward stopped.

''Don't tighten, love. Stay relaxed. It will much easier.'' He informed her calmly at seeing her whole body tense up. He stroked her side with one hand to will her to loosen up as the other held on to her other hip.

Bella slowly relaxed, and Edward began sliding more inside until he reached her barrier. He leaned down to her ear to apologize as he quickly broke through and stilled himself. Bella moaned painfully for the first few seconds and tried to stop herself from tightening. She didn't really know anything on sex, but Edward had told her to not do it, so she tried not to.

Edward attempted to allow his human to get accustomed, but the heat and tightness surrounded his straining erection and drove him over the edge. He growled lowly and began to move slowly, but forcefully. Bella moaned from pleasure this time, and Edward knew he was fine to continue like he wanted to.

Edward moved naturally like he had done this many times before when in reality; he never had. The vampire in him knew what to do, and from the books he owned had helped him along as well. He was played Bella's body like it was his piano; masterfully. Bella was in oblivion the entire time.

Every time Edward moved; he hit something that made Bella moan louder than she had before. Edward sped himself up, still at human pace, when he felt that coil in his lower belly. He gave a moan himself when he felt Bella tighten so much as she had her second orgasm. He moved three more times a little roughly before releasing himself and pushed his erection deep inside of her to the hilt to let go with another moan.

Bella let out a screaming moan when she felt her insides coated with Edward's seed. Edward let her relax for a moment before gently pulling out of her, again making her moan at the loss of touch. Edward chuckled at his human as he situated them under the covers together after untying Bella's wrists. Bella laid her sweaty head right next to his chest and closed her eyes tiredly as he softly commanded her to sleep.

Edward's monster had never felt more at peace before than it did that night as it purred at the completed bond between them.

* * *

''Where is he?'' Emmett wondered the next day at school with his siblings.

The Cullen family looked for the Volvo that was their brothers as they searched for said brother.

Rosalie shrugged gracefully. ''Maybe with Bella. He had said he was staying with her last night.''

Jasper nodded as he searched the parking lot again. ''He was wanting to see her last night after hunting, so I believe he's with her.''

''There he is. No one says anything.'' Alice warned them with a smile as she saw the famous silver Volvo park next to Emmett's Jeep.

Edward stepped out with a smirk at his sibling's direction when they smelt him. He was completely surrounded by the scent of Bella. Except, unlike the other times, her scent was actually a part of his own now. They grinned widely at him as he sped over to Bella's side to open her door.

Bella looked to him ''I'm not moving from this spot without help.'' She told him. She was sore, achy, and slightly horny; something she never had been before.

Edward continued to grin as he took her hand to force her up. Bella glared at him as she walked away from him; thankfully with no limping. She looked at the other Cullens when she felt their stares. They were grinning so wide that Bella thought they were high.

''What?'' Bella asked.

Rosalie shook her head. ''Nothing.'' She smiled.

Bella looked suspiciously at them before Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.

Emmett grinned. ''So what did you guys do last night? You didn't come back?'' He asked his brother, fully knowing what they did. The human just screamed 'satisfied sexually'.

Edward shrugged. ''Studied Biology.'' He said dismissively.

Alice looked at Bella and then her neck and widened her eyes at the size of the mark. She didn't say anything only grinned at her brother.

''Must have been fun for Bella to have a hickey the size of Texas.'' Jasper said, dismissing it as well before he took Alice's hand and led her away with a grin.

Bella hand flew up to her neck and she became beet red. She looked up to her boyfriend who had an innocent face on. ''How are you going to explain it to Charlie, Edward?'' She asked him seriously.

Edward shrugged again as they started walking. Emmett and Rosalie left them with grins and chuckles. ''We studied Biology hands-on. I'm sure he knows something happened when he came back to the house last night. He just never said anything.'' He told her.

Bella blushed redder if it was possible. At her locker she stopped and turned to him.

''Wanna come over and study tonight?''

* * *

_Ha-ha! Bella, Bella, Bella. You're becoming a horny monster in this one-shot._

_I hoped you liked the cute little one-shot! I know. The sex scene really sucked, but I had fun writing it. Hopefully you enjoyed it!  
_

_-Col. Rage_


End file.
